Nuestro Amor en Secreto
by Ami Solis
Summary: Nueve adolescentes viviendo bajo un mismo techo. Compartiendo sus vivencias y sentimientos diarios antes de que su comeback. ¿Lograrán manejar sus obligaciones como idols y esconder su amor? Una historia basada en algunos Shipps de la banda de K-pop Surcoreana Stray Kids. Incluye algunos de los Shipps convencionales y otros no tanto. También incluye hechos reales pero modificados.
1. Capítulo I : ¿Cuándo comenzó?

Capítulo I: ¿Cuándo comenzó?

Era una mañana calurosa de verano, las calles de Seoul ya se encontraban repletas de transeúntes y vehículos que inundaban la mañana con sus habituales sonidos.

En una torre alta de apartamentos, un rayo de luz se filtraba entre las cortinas mal cerradas que daban a una habitación desordenada. Había papeles y ropa esparcidos por el piso, las sábanas de la cama están revueltas pero no había nadie durmiendo en ella. Junto a la cama había un escritorio tan desordenado de papeles como el piso, sobre el escritorio había figuras de algunos personajes de anime, también había libros, lápices, lapiceros, un par de audífonos y un sintetizador. Frente al escritorio, dormido sobre una silla se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio y revuelto que roncaba de vez en cuando por la posición incómoda en la que se había dormido.

Unas voces se escuchaban murmurando del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Hyung… tenemos que despertarlo, es un poco tarde -murmuró un joven de cabello rubio oscuro.

Jeongin no estoy seguro -susurró un chico rubio con una voz muy profunda- Hyung llegó en la madrugada, debe estar agotado para no haber despertado aún…

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos murmurando ahí? -preguntó otra voz masculina detrás de los chicos, los cuales brincaron del susto. Al voltear vieron a un chico de cabello castaño observándonos mientras se acerca a la puerta.

Woojin -susurró el rubio- Bang Chan aún no despierta, hoy llegó de madrugada por el trabajo, no estamos seguros si deberíamos despertarlo -dijo mirando de reojo al menor, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza para respaldar lo que decía su amigo.

Hmmm… Debería descansar más, pero es tarde y hoy tenemos muchas cosas que realizar. Aún no es tiempo para descansar -los jóvenes lo miraron pero ninguno hizo movimiento alguno de querer despertar a su líder.

El castaño al ver la reacción de sus compañeros dijo- Tranquilos yo lo haré, si se despierta de mal humor, yo seré el responsable. Ustedes dos mientras tanto vayan a apresurar al resto de la banda. Debemos estar listos lo más pronto posible.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon en silencio a buscar a sus compañeros.

Woojin dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, esperó unos instantes y no hubo respuesta. Volvió a golpear la puerta un poco más fuerte, escuchó algo ininteligible que sonaba como a un está abierta y sin pensarlo mucho entró en la habitación.

Channie, es hora de irnos -dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio y le sacudía un poco el hombro.

Bang Chan respiró profundamente y se removió un poco en su incómoda silla- sólo cinco minutos más…

No podemos, es tarde. Los otros chicos están listos y esperando -dijo Woojin sacudiendo aún más fuerte el hombro de Bang Chan.

De súbito, el rubio estiró uno de sus brazos, pasándolo por detrás de la cintura de Woojin para atraerlo hacia él. El castaño se tropezó por la acción y cayó sentado sobre las piernas del rubio.

¡Auch! -exclamó Bang Chan al sentir el peso del chico sobre sí- ¿Tan temprano necesitas de esto? -dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente y acercaba su rostro al mayor.

Espera, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Woojin. Alejó de un empujón a Bang Chan e intentó levantarse rápidamente pero el rubio lo tenía abrazado fuertemente, por lo que fracasó en el intento.

¿No querías despertarme por esto? -preguntó acercándose nuevamente a Woojin, el cual lo volvió a empujar mientras forcejeaba para zafarse del abrazo de Bang Chan.

¡No, no venía a eso! -exclamó Woojin mientras lograba aflojar el abrazo de Bang Chan- vine a decirte que….

¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos? -dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Woojin abrió los ojos como platos, se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a balbucear algo sin sentido que no se entendía.

Nosotros hemos estado esperando por ustedes dos un buen rato, mientras ustedes están coqueteando aquí y a esta hora -acusó un joven de cabello castaño grisáceo y facciones simétricas mientras los miraba desdeñosamente.

Bang Chan rió fuertemente ante el sonrojo de Woojin que se había quedado mudo.

No estábamos coqueteando -replicó Bang Chan- Woojin solo vino a darme muy dulcemente los buenos días para levantarme….

El castaño lo cortó- Pues no parece que te estés levantando, son pasadas las 7 am, vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica por su coquetería, ¿podrían dejar eso para cuando tengamos tiempo libre? Los esperamos afuera, no tarden más y de paso Hyung recuérdame no departe nunc…

El rubio por fin proceso la información que el chico le estaba dando, abrió los ojos como platos, gritó fuertemente y se levantó de un brinco de la silla.

¡Mierda! Es muy tarde, ¿por qué tardaron tanto en despertarme? -reclamó el rubio mientras revolcaba su ropa buscando alguna prenda limpia- Esperen en la entrada, estaré listo en unos minutos -les gritó mientras salía corriendo hacia una puerta que dirigía al baño.

El castaño se volvió a Woojin y lo miró de arriba abajo.

No digas nada Minho -logró articular el mayor desviando la mirada- te juro que no es lo que crees que viste…

¿Qué crees tú que vi yo? -preguntó duramente el castaño- No importa que necesiten tiempo a solas, pero estamos a punto de promocionar nuestro comeback, todos debemos enfocarnos. Aún no es el momento.

Lo sé, solo que me tomó desprevenido -contestó el mayor- todos saben lo mucho que nos hemos esforzado para llegar a donde estamos, y sabemos que él -dijo Woojin mientras señala la puerta por donde había desaparecido Bang Chan- es el que más se ha esforzado y sacrificado, ya viste donde se durmió componiendo más canciones.

Minho recorrió con la vista cada rincón de la desordenada habitación.

Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, no le diré a los otros chicos, pero debemos enfocarnos, ¿entiendes? - preguntó Minho.

Suena como si tú fueras el hyung y no yo - sonrió Woojin.

Lo sé, soy más cool -Minho rió un poco- ahora vamos con los otros antes de que Channie esté listo, no quiero escucharlo regañarnos durante el camino.

Woojin asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación seguido por Minho que cerró la puerta suavemente.

Horas más tarde…

Los chicos habían tenido un arduo día de ensayo. Habían practicado la coreografía de su nueva canción incontables veces, tanto que habían quedado sin fuerzas acostados en el piso del salón de práctica mientras chorros de sudor los empapaban, pegando las sudaderas a sus cuerpos y uno que otro mechón de cabello goteaba o se les pegaba a la frente.

Luego de eso, nueve chicos llegaron a su apartamento, agotados y hambrientos. Unos se dirigieron a toda prisa al baño a tomar una ducha, otros se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la cena y otros sólo se recostaron en los sillones de la sala por el cansancio.

Cuando todos estuvieron aseados y se disponían a cenar, Bang Chan los llamó.

Chicos, lo siento por lo de la mañana, olvidé poner la alarma, no volverá a pasar.

Hyung no te preocupes, sabemos que no lo hiciste a propósito -respondió Hyunjin.

Nada más no que vuelva a suceder -intentó bromear Jisung.

¿Estamos listos? Mañana es un día importante - comentó Seungmin mientras se metía un rollo de kimbab en la boca.

¡Lo estamos! -afirmó fervientemente Bang Chan- Solo no olviden todo lo que hemos practicado

practicado para este MV.

Durante la comida bromearon un poco, continuaron haciéndole bullying a Bang Chan por su desliz y devoraron la comida en un santiamén.

¡Hey! Chicos, creo que es hora de dormir - anunció Woojin- mañana debemos madrugar ¿recuerdan?

Los otros ocho chicos asintieron con la cabeza, comenzaron a estirarse y a levantarse de la mesa.

¡Esperen! -Exclamó Félix- ¿quien

quién va a lavar los platos?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y como si las miradas lo dijeran todo, salieron corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones dejándo solos a Changbin y Minho en la mesa, pues no se habían levantado aún.

Minho miró a Changbin, éste le devolvió la mirada y entendió el plan que le cruzaba la cabeza a su compañero

compañero.

¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme solo en esto Minho! -gritó el pelinegro.

Minho rodó los ojos - está bien, te ayudaré pero solo por esta vez.

El chico de cabello castaño grisáceo se levantó y comenzó a recoger los platos. el pelinegro siguió su ejemplo, y comenzó a recoger los vasos.

¿Desde cuándo se ensucian tantos platos? -preguntó Minho, más para sí mismo que para Changbin.

Dímelo a mí, siempre soy yo quién los tiene que lavar -comentó Changbin mientras depositaba los vasos en el fregadero, se arrolló las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a lavar los vasos.

Minho se acercó y depositó los platos en el fregadero. El chico volvió a ver a su compañero detenidamente mientras lavaba los vasos.

Nunca le había prestado tanta atención. Changbin era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, su cabello oscuro ya estaba seco del sudor y le caí sedosamente sobre su frente, su mentón definitivamente hacía que su cara luciera muy afilada y la perforación en su oreja le daba todavía más el look de chico malo.

Minho podía ver como los bíceps de Changbin se contraían al hacer presión sobre los vasos para que no se le resbalaran por la espuma.

Los ojos y la atención del pelinegro estaban fijos en lo que hacía por lo que no notaba cómo lo miraba su amigo.

Minho siguió se percató que se había acercado involuntariamente al chico y que se había quedado observando detenidamente sus labios.

Changbin notó una extraña calidez cerca de él, giró un poco y vió a Minho muy cerca de él mirándolo intensamente.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué miras? -preguntó Changbin un poco incómodo.

Minho se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y decidió improvisar para salir del apuro.

Eh.. -se aclaró un poco la garganta y desvió la mirada- Noté que tenías rastros de comida sobre tu cara - mintió.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde? - preguntó y giró su cara completamente hacia Minho para que le indicara dónde estaba sucio.

Sin previo aviso, Minho tomó un poco de espuma y se la restregó en la cara al pelinegro que se quedó perplejo.

Cuando Changbin logró reaccionar gritó- ¿Hey, pero que haces? -mientras tiraba el vaso que sostenía en su mano sobre el fregadero para poder limpiarse la cara.

Minho; por su lado, se destornillo de risa y se apartó del pelinegro mientras carcajeaba- Solo ayudaba a limpiarte la suciedad.

Changbin se enojó, tomó un poco de espuma y comenzó a perseguir a Minho alrededor de la cocina.

¡Detente ahí pequeño bribón! -gritó Changbin.

¿Pequeño? Yo no soy pequeño, ¡pero tu sí! - carcajeó Minho mientras veía como Changbin se enojaba más y más.

Minho seguía corriendo, viendo hacia Changbin, cuando se tropezó con una silla cayendo estrepitosamente sobre su espalda. Changbin no pudo frenar a tiempo y cayó sobre el castaño.

¡Auch! -gimió Minho.

Se había golpeado el tobillo al caer y luego sentir el golpe del pelinegro lo habían dejado sin aire. Sintió como un codo de Changbin se encarnaba en sus cotillas y como algo líquido empapaban su pecho.

Cof, Cof -tosió Minho, e intentó tomar aire para articular alguna palabra- Chang… Bin… codo… aire… respirar…

¿Minho, estás bien? -Changbin reaccionó al escuchar la inaudible voz de Minho, se separó un poco del castaño para darle aire y comprobar su estado.

Changbin, vio que lo que había sido espuma ahora estaba empapando la camisa de Minho. También notó que el chico tenía expresión de dolor e intentaba respirar. Pero además de eso no pudo obviar que las facciones de Minho eran perfectas y a pesar de la expresión que estaba haciendo, se veía bien. También se dio cuenta que la camisa empapada marcaba el contorneado pecho del castaño.

Changbin salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como Minho tocia.

¿Minho? ¿Estás bien? -volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

Minho a cómo pudo, asintió con la cabeza. Changbin se puso de cuclillas a su lado y lo ayudó a sentarse.

¿Te duele algún lado? -preguntó el pelinegro.

Minho respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

Estoy bien, solo me faltó el aire por el golpe.

Changbin se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Minho tomó la mano de Changbin y cuando intentó ponerse en pie, sintió una punzada en uno de sus tobillos.

¡Auch! -gimió mientras se sentaba estrepitosamente en el suelo.

¿Que pasó? -preguntó Changbin.

Mi tobillo…-susurró Minho- creo que me lo lastimé.

Changbin se alarmó ante el comentario, se agachó y levantó un poco el pantalón de su amigo para revisar su tobillo.

El tobillo tenía una mancha roja y estaba un poco hinchado. Eso no eran buenas noticias, al día siguiente tenían la grabación del MV y todos tenían que estar en buenas condiciones.

No te muevas, espera aquí - murmuró el pelinegro.

Changbin se levantó de un saltó y corrió a la nevera en busca de hielo, lo envolvió en una toalla y regresó con Minho.

Tu tobillo está un poco hinchado -explicó-pondré hielo, si tenemos suerte es solo un golpe y no un esguince, ni ninguna lesión peor.

Minho suspiró, todo por molestar al chico.

No le digas a nadie -pidió el castaño- fue mi culpa por molestarte, y no quiero que esto afecte el trabajo de mañana.

Changbin lo miró preocupado.

Sé lo que piensas - prosiguió Minho- pero sé que estaré bien mañana y nadie notará lo sucedido y.. ¡Auch! -exclamó cuando Changbin frotó el hielo sobre su tobillo- solo no digas nada. Iré a mi habitación, aplicaré más hielo y mañana estaré bien. Si sucede lo contrario podrás regalarme todo lo que quieras, hasta podría lavar los platos por ti todo el tiempo que quieras…

Changbin lo miro con desdén- No diré nada, pero si mañana te veo cojeando, sentirás mi ira.

Soy tu hyung, ¿recuerdas? -recalcó Minho.

Sí, pero te lastimaste, ahora apóyate en mí para levantarte. Te llevaré a tu habitación -dijo el pelinegro.

Minho asintió, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Changbin y se apoyó para incorporarse. Changbin por su lado le extendió la toalla con hielo y luego se agachó.

¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? -preguntó el castaño.

No digas nada, solo súbete a mi espalda -resopló Changbin.

Minho no dijo más e hizo caso. Flexionó sus rodillas mientras intentaba no apoyarse en el pie lastimado. Pasó sus brazos al frente de Changbin mientras éste tomaba sus piernas y lo cargaba a caballito.

Gracias… -musitó Minho.

Changbin solo asintió y empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto del castaño.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto pero Changbin podía sentir la suave respiración de Minho sobre su cuello.

Aún no puedo creer que me pudieras levantar -interrumpió Minho. Era sorprendente la fuerza del pelinegro. Podía ver como se erizaba la piel del chico cada que; sin querer, él le respiraba en el cuello. Aquello era una reacción interesante e inesperada.

No es como si pensaras demasiado -sonrió Changbin. Aquellos escalofríos le subían y le bajan por la espalda, era imposible ignorarlos, cada vez se sentían con más fuerza.

Habían llegado a la habitación. Changbin se detuvo un instante, a como pudo abrió la puerta del cuarto y entró.

El encendedor está a la izquierda -dijo Minho. Changbin asintió y estiró su brazo hasta tocar el apagador y lo accionó.

La luz del cuarto se encendió mostrando un espacio amplio y sumamente ordenado. Las estanterías tenían libros y objetos pulcramente ordenados por tamaños y formas, la ropa se encontraba bien doblada y guardada en el closet, la cama estaba perfectamente acomodada, lo extraño eran los tres pares de ojos que miraban desde la cama.

Changbin pegó un brinco de la sorpresa. Minho sintió el sobresalto de su compañero y levantó el rostro para observar que lo había detenido.

Son sólo Doongie, Soonie y Dori -dijo Minho tratando de no reírse- Mis gatos.

Changbin respiró profundamente- Ah… sí… Los recuerdo…

El pelinegro se acercó a la cama, con un movimiento extraño hizo que los gatos se bajaran para que Minho se pudiera recostar libremente.

Changbin se disponía a irse cuando Minho tomó su mano.

Gracias -musitó- ¿podrías quedarte un poco más?

Debes descansar -murmuró Changbin.

Necesito ayuda para aplicar el hielo sobre mi tobillo -dijo fingiendo dolor.

Changbin lo pensó, era muy tarde y ambos debían descansar, pero también se sentía culpable. Si no hubiera perseguido al castaño, el accidente no habría ocurrido.

Solo unos minutos más -Changbin tomó la toalla con el hielo. Minho se movió un poco para dejarle espacio en la cama al pelinegro.

Changbinnie… -llamó Minho.

¿Hmm? -Changbin no levantó la mirada de la pierna mientras el chico hablaba.

¿Cuándo comenzó? -preguntó Minho sin titubear.

Changbin volteó a ver a Minho y enarcó una ceja extrañado por la pregunta. Al castaño le brillaban los ojos de una forma peculiar.

No entiendo a qué te refieres -replicó Changbin.

Minho sonrió dulcemente- Sabes de qué hablo. Tu piel se erizó al tenerme cerca, por fuera quieres parecer indiferente pero no lo eres…

No te entiendo -lo interrumpió Changbin y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a irse pero Minho lo agarró de la mano.

Solo quiero saber como pasó con Félix, luego Hyunjin y ahora qué pasará conmigo… -preguntó tiernamente.

Hyung… -susurró Changbin.

Solo quiero que me cuentes cómo comenzó todo…-dijo Minho mientras atraía dulcemente hacia sí a Changbin.


	2. Capítulo II: Intentémoslo

Varios jóvenes se encontraban en la recepción de un edificio alto con muchas ventanas de vidrio. Era el primer día de entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas de JYP.

Atención - llamó una vez femenina. Los chicos voltearon a ver quién los había llamado.

Una mujer alta que vestía un uniforme negro y con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba de pie junto a las escaleras eléctricas que daban a los pisos superiores.

Ustedes son los nuevos reclutas de JYP Entertainment, hoy comienzan sus clases de entrenamiento. Dependerá de ustedes que tan rápido alcancen el debut. Por favor síganme a su clase - sin esperar ningún comentario, volteó y comenzó a subir por las escaleras eléctricas.

Los chicos estaban estupefactos por la poca y rápida información que acababan de recibir. Cuando lograron procesar lo que habían escuchado, caminaron rápidamente hacia las gradas empujándose un poco para subir a las mismas.

La mujer los condujo varios pisos más arriba, luego los llevó por unos cuantos pasillos hasta que llegaron y entraron a un salón de prácticas.

El salón estaba iluminado por luces blancas, las paredes eran espejos y no había ventanas por ningún lado, la única ventilación provenía del aire acondicionado que estaba en el techo.

La mujer se volteó y comenzó a explicarles brevemente.

Apartir de hoy esté será su salón de prácticas, habrán ocasiones en que tendrán que cambiar de salón, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo pasarán aquí. Ahora bien… - la mujer fue interrumpida por un chico que llegó jadeando al lugar.

Hola… - saludó torpemente. Su voz era bastante profunda, su cabello era de un bonito color castaño oscuro, sus cachetes eran regordete y tenía bastantes pecas en la cara. Parecía un niño pequeño con voz de hombre.

Varios chicos voltearon a ver, especialmente un pelinegro que se removió nervioso en su lugar.

La mujer fulminó con la mirada al chico nuevo, le hizo señas de que entrara y prosiguió su discurso.

Ahora bien, hay algunas reglas que deberán seguir para poder permanecer en la compañía y poder debutar - la mujer se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a repartir unas hojas - en esta hoja podrán leer las reglas pero las mencionaré para que no tengan dudas.

La mejor comenzó a leer en voz alta las reglas escritas en el papel - Primero, deben ser puntuales, si incumplen esta regla pueden serán sancionados y hasta expulsados de la academia - en este punto observó de reojo al chico que llegó tarde, el cual se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza - Segunda, no pueden tener relaciones sentimentales durante su entrenamiento, después de su debut, les hablarán de nuevo sobre esto - se escucharon unos murmullos, la mujer los ignoró y prosiguió - Tercero, cada uno deberá traer las herramientas y vestuario propio que vayan a necesitar. Cuarta….

La mujer les habló un rato más respecto a las reglas y respondió a las dudas que los chicos tenían.

En un momento llegará su profesor para iniciar la clase. No salgan del salón sin autorización y no molesten a los demás miembros de la compañía ni a sus idols - la mujer los fulminó una vez más con la mirada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Los chicos respiraron aliviados y comenzaron a hablar suavemente entre ellos.

Estaban muy nerviosos pero por fin había comenzado la aventura.

Un año después…

Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado en el piso del salón, tenía unos audífonos puestos mientras murmuraba para sí.

Un chico de cabello oscuro y piel pálida se le acercó sonriendo.

Hola - saludó amigablemente.

El pelinegro se quitó los audífonos y devolvió el saludo.

Te llamas Changbin, ¿cierto? -preguntó.

Sí - afirmó el pelinegro - ¿y tú eres…?

Oh, lo siento, no me presenté - sonrió avergonzado el chico, por su acento no parecía ser Coreano - Me llamó Bang Chan, bueno me llamó Christopher Bang, pero aquí me conocen como Bang Chan - explicó.

Changbin estaba en lo cierto, no era coreano. Pero ahora sentía curiosidad - ¿de dónde eres?

Soy de Australia - sonrió ampliamente Bang Chan.

Changbin le devolvió la sonrisa y le preguntó - ¿necesitabas algo?

¡Oh cierto! - exclamó Bang Chan - te he estado escuchando en tus clases de canto.

Changbin enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada y espero que el chico pálido continuara hablando.

He visto que eres muy bueno en el rap. Soy aprendiz desde hace 6 años y he estado buscando compañeros para formar un grupo - las mejillas del chico se pusieron un poco rojas, al parecer sentía pena al hablar sobre su tiempo como aprendiz o tal vez era por lo que iba a decir a continuación - me gustaría que formaras parte del grupo, por ahora solo estoy yo y otro chico que se llama Han Jisung, pero entre los tres podemos iniciar algo…

Changbin lo miró detenidamente, no parecía un mal chico y al parecer era bastante honesto. Tal vez lo era por no ser Coreano, pero le agradaba ese chico de mejillas sonrojadas.

Déjame pensarlo - dijo Changbin - Es un poco repentino, y no te conozco ni a ti ni al tal Jisung, no conozco sus habilidades tampoco…

¡Tienes razón! - exclamó Bang Chan - ¿te parece vernos a las ocho en este mismo lugar para conocernos mejor y mostrarte nuestras habilidades?

Los ojos de Bang Chan brillaban intensamente, Changbin lo observó un poco más, suspiró y aceptó cortésmente la invitación del Australiano. Bang Chan sonrió ampliamente una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

Unas horas más tarde…

Changbin iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo al salón de práctica, cuando escuchó unos ruidos. El pelinegro se detuvo y prestó atención.

Parecía el sonido de un sintetizador pero también había alguien cantando; Changbin agudizó el oído, la voz era clara y tenía un tono particular. Era una buena voz, pensó Changbin.

El pelinegro siguió caminando cuando se dio cuenta que la música y la voz provenían del salón de prácticas.

¿Se había equivocado de hora? No podía ser, había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Toda clase de pensamientos rondaban la cabeza del pelinegro, se disponía a tocar la puerta cuando está se abrió de pronto. El chico saltó del susto.

¡Ya estás aquí! - exclamó Bang Chan - pensé que no vendrías.

El chico pálido le dio unas palmadas a Changbin en la espalda y lo introdujo en el salón. Changbin murmuró algo ininteligible pero se dejó guiar por el chico.

Ahora que estamos los tres, vamos a presentarnos - comentó un muy sonriente Bang Chang- Bueno yo soy Bang Chan, soy de Australia y soy aprendiz desde hace seis años.

Bang Chan miró al chico que tenía al lado, Changbin lo imitó. El chico se notaba un poco más joven que él, tenía unos ojos soñadores y sonreía bastante. Su cabello era de un castaño muy oscuro y tenía un diente un poco más salido en relación a los otros. La voz del chico lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hola, soy Han Jisung, pero Han es mi nombre artístico - el chico habló muy rápido.

Hola… Mi nombre es Seo Changbin - dijo cortésmente.

Bien, ya nos presentamos, ahora les comentaré para que los reuní -comenzó a hablar Bang Chan - quiero formar un equipo para debutar pero primero quiero crear un grupo que en algún momento pueda escribir y componer canciones propias. He preguntado a los maestros y admito; secretamente, los he escuchado y ambos tienes muy buenas voces para cantar y rapear…

Changbin movía un poco la cabeza para hacer notar que estaba poniendo atención mientras Han sonreía ampliamente ante la idea, Bang Chan prosiguió.

Sé que puede ser difícil pero es un reto que me gustaría asumir con ustedes. También sé que es muy pronto ya que nos estamos conociendo, pero sé que tienen las habilidades para esta tarea. Denme la oportunidad - rogó Bang Chan, sus ojos brillaban intensamente - las canciones me gustaría que hablaran sobre nuestras experiencias de vida, nuestros temores, sueños, familia, cualquier cosa que haga sentir a los demás que también somos humanos.

Jisung sonrió aún más antes de comentar - Me gusta la idea, creo que lo podemos lograr - Bang Chan sonrió ante la respuesta del castaño.

¿Cómo haríamos con la música? Yo aún estoy aprendiendo la parte de música, podría ayudar a escribir pero... - preguntó Changbin.

Han había dejado de sonreír, no había pensado en eso, había olvidado que no llevaban mucho más de un año siendo aprendices. Bang Chan le respondió calmadamente.

Por el momento puedo componer yo la música y si les gusta, podemos empezar a escribir las letras.

Jisung respiró aliviado y asintió con la cabeza. Bang Chan miró a Changbin esperando su respuesta.

El pelinegro estaba meditando la propuesta, era un sueño muy ambicioso y nada prometedor. No garantizaba que la compañía fuera a producir sus canciones o que algún día serían cantadas por algún artista.

Han se removía nervioso en su lugar; Bang Chan por su lado se mordía un labio intentando tranquilizarse en espera de la respuesta. Changbin; por su lado, suspiró profundamente, volteó a ver a los chicos y sonrió - Intentémoslo.


	3. Capítulo III: Hola

CAP III - Hola…

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Bang Chan, Han y Chang Bin acordaron iniciar un proyecto juntos. A pesar de los temores de Chang Bin, los chicos habían congeniado desde el inicio y tenían muy buenos progresos componiendo música. Además, habían descubierto que cada uno tenía habilidades muy definidas pero que se complementaban bastante bien entre ellos. Bang Chan además de ser un buen compositor de música, era bueno escribiendo letras de canciones, rapeaba bastante bien en coreano y tenía una voz particular al cantar; por su lado, Han rapeaba bastante bien, tanto que Chang Bin se había sorprendido de sobremanera cuando lo escuchó, pero más se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó cantar por primera vez, el chico tenía una voz potente y alta. Por otro lado, Bang Chan y Han no cabían en sí cuando escucharon el rap de Chang Bin, era bastante fluido, entendible y fuerte, podía decir tanto con respirar solo una vez que no parecía humano, y pronto descubrieron que el pelinegro también podía cantar aunque prefería el rap.

Los chicos se habían unido tanto, que ya se habían puesto nombre como unidad y también nombre artístico para componer canciones. Al inicio había sido difícil ponerse de acuerdo para escoger un nombre para la unidad, después de muchas propuestas, unas muy divertidas y otras un poco extrañas, decidieron llamarse 3Racha en relación a una salsa picante tailandesa.

-Chicos- llamó Bang Chan – tengo noticias.

Han y Chang Bin levantaron la cabeza del papel que estaban leyendo. El Australiano caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los otros dos chicos esperaron pacientemente hasta que Chan decidiera contar. Por su lado, el Australiano sólo los miraba abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo aún más ampliamente esperando que alguno tuviera la iniciativa de preguntar, al ver que sus amigos sólo lo observaban sin ni siquiera abrir la boca, empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Chicos - volvió a llamar - ¿no tienen curiosidad?

-No puedo tener curiosidad, no has dicho nada - respondió directamente Chang Bin.

-Hmmmm… ¿Son noticias buenas o malas? - preguntó el menor al ver la cara de decepción de Chan por la respuesta de Chang Bin.

Bang Chan recuperó la actitud alegre, abrió su boca para responder pero Chang Bin lo interrumpió.

-Definitivamente son buenas -dijo firmemente - Nadie sonríe de esa forma por algo malo.

-¡Oh! - exclamó Han haciendo una perfecta O con su boca -Tienes razón - al ver la cara del mayor, preguntó rápidamente - Entonces… ¿Cuáles son las noticias?

Bang Chan sonrió una vez, miró rápidamente al pelinegro para cerciorarse de que no lo iba a interrumpir una vez más, tomó aire y comentó muy efusivamente.

-He pensado que nuestra banda para debutar debe ser de nueve integrantes. Nosotros ya somos tres, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de buscar a los seis miembros restantes…

Una vez más lo interrumpió Chang Bin.

-Tal como nos buscaste a nosotros deduzco - comentó más para sí mismo.

Chan sonrió avergonzadamente y asintió.

-Algunos son compañeros suyos en clases o tal vez los han visto por los pasillos. Quiero que los conozcan, por lo que los invité a todos a venir a nuestro salón de prácticas a las siete de la noche.

-¿Podemos saber al menos quienes son antes que verlos en persona? -preguntó un Han muy emocionado.

Bang Chan meditó un poco esta petición pero al ver la cara de emoción de su amigo, decidió al menos decirles los nombres de los elegidos.

-Bueno, pero sólo les diré los nombres, esperen hasta la noche para que los conozcan si no saben quienes son.

Han asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y Chang Bin se limitó a mover la cabeza para mostrar que escuchaba.

-Uno de los chicos se llama Lee Min Ho, es muy bueno bailando, otro se llama Kim Woo Jin, tiene una muy buena voz para cantar, hay otro chico que se llama Kim Seung Min que también canta muy bien. Uno se llama Hyun Jin, baila muy bien y es muy guapo… -Han cortó de pronto la explicación de Chan.

-¿Hyun Jin? ¿Hwang Hyun Jin? -preguntó atónito. Chan asintió sonriendo pero confuso - Hyung, ¿estás loco? ¡Es el chico con el que casi me doy de golpes en clases!

Chang Bin volteó a ver interesado en la conversación. Chan abrió grandemente sus ojos y empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-¿No lo sabías? - preguntó Han. El Australiano negó con la cabeza - ¿De verdad quieres que sea parte de la banda?

-Es un chico talentoso y muy visual, necesitamos un visual en la banda….

Han lo volvió a interrumpir - No es necesario otro visual, ya me tienen a mi…

Ahora fue Han el interrumpido por las carcajadas de Chang Bin. Han y Bang Chan se miraron entre ellos y luego se empezaron a reír junto al pelinegro. Cuando por fin terminaron de reír, Han tomó aire para hablar.

-Lo sé, Hwang Hyun Jin tiene mucha presencia. Solo por eso lo aceptaré… - al ver la cara que estaba haciendo Chan, agregó - Bueno, también confío en tu juicio, buen oído y ojos para elegir a los miembros.

-Entonces, ¿puedo seguir? - preguntó el australiano. Sus dos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza - Hay un chico que es muy adorable, se llama Yang Jeong In y por último escogí a otro Australiano, se llama Lee Felix. ¿Qué les parece?

-Hay algunos que no sé quienes son - dijo Han tratando de recordar.

Chan volteó a mirar a Chang Bin, el chico había estado muy callado, aparte se sus risas, no había dicho mucho al respecto.

El pelinegro al notar la mirada del Australiano sobre sí, respiró profundamente y dijo - Confío en tu juicio, sé que nos has elegido a todos por una razón, ahora solo falta trabajar en conjunto.

Chan sonrió ampliamente, el pelinegro no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía sabía que decir. Era muy confiable.

-No lo olviden, siete en punto aquí - dijo Bang Chan sonriendo. Los otros dos asintieron sonriendo también.

Unas horas más tarde…

-¿No creen que está haciendo mucho calor? - preguntó Bang Chan mientras daba vueltas de un lado para el otro en el salón.

-Hyung, deberías calmarte, creo que estás muy ansioso - dijo Ji Sung que observaba al mayor en el reflejo de uno de los espejos de la clase.

-¿Qué pasa si no vienen? - el australiano se empezó a reír nerviosamente ante su propia pregunta.

-Channie… -dijo suavemente el pelinegro desviando la mirada, podía sentir como se sonrojaban sus mejillas. Bang Chan se detuvo y miró al chico con cara de estupefacción; por su lado, Han abrió la boca, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? - preguntó efusivamente el australiano mientras se acercaba rápidamente al pelinegro - ¡Dilo una vez más!

-No, no quiero. No voy a repetirlo - dijo Chang Bin tratando de alejarse del mayor.

-Sólo una vez más - rogó Bang Chan tirándose encima de Chang Bin para evitar que se escapara.

Han se unió a Chan en el ataque contra el pelinegro. Entre empujones los tres cayeron al suelo entre risas y golpes.

Al menos el plan de Chang Bin había funcionado, el australiano se había relajado, pero le había costado caro. Ahora no lo dejarían en paz.

Mientras los tres chicos estaban acostados en el suelo, uno sobre el otro, la puerta del salón se abrió. Los chicos pararon de reír y voltearon a ver qué sucedía. Por la puerta entraron seis chicos que se quedaron perplejos al ver la escena.

Los tres chicos se incorporaron rápidamente y sonrojados hasta las orejas. La escena había sido incómoda.

-Hmmm…. - se aclaró la garganta Bang Chan y dijo avergonzadamente - Hola…


End file.
